


You Will Pay, Krabs

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [32]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Spongebob and Squidward finally take Mr. Krabs to court.
Series: Sluggy Series [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 9





	You Will Pay, Krabs

Mr. Krabs just came up with another sick pyramid scheme recently. He advertised his patties as Beyond Meat, and of course, got a bunch more customers. Then he got exposed and a health inspector proved he was putting pink slime in them, without his workers even knowing. 

It has gotten to be too much. His workers were finally doing something about it. Now they are in the courthouse.

"Your honor, the defendant Krabs has done so much bad things that can't be excused. For example, the pink slime situation recently. He is shown to be grinding starfish skin to make it." Mr. Krabs' lawyer was saying. The whole jury then started throwing up.

"He has also had a worker help him dispose of a health inspector with a nasty patty, buried him and hid him from the police, but we pardoned them from that. He has also counterfeited money, violated many worker rights, such as charging his employees for minor things, and only pays them a penny each annually. Don't even get me started on the time he worked off his employees when they were open 24 hours. He also has served sponge and grease filled patties. He is a greedy, sick piece of shit. I don't wanna help him." the lawyer infodumped. 

"The court is in favor of the plaintiff." the judge declared.

"Yay, we're free! We'll also get a bunch of money!" Spongebob and Squidward yelled.

Krabs was then arrested and sent to the slammer for a life sentence. Plankton also got the formula Krabs stole years ago.

"Yes, the formula is finally mine again!" Plankton yelled.


End file.
